I was worried
by PennyFD
Summary: Hi    I'm not that good in summaries, so... well, our favourite team is in the middle of a job, but something goes wrong... kind of Nate/Sophie. Hope you like it :


**I was worried**

"What is the situation?" asked Nate, with a huge sigh. The new job was a real maze.

It all started two mornings before, when Clark, a man who needed help, asked them to take revenge on the bank where he worked. They made him redundant with no reason, and didn't give him the money they promised him. All they had to do was to steal some money from the caveau. Simple job: all had to be simple, actually.

Obviously not. They had a lot of problemns to enter the bank, for the allarm system, to let Parker arrive at the caveau, because of the video cameras and because Hardison couldn't enter their servers until two seconds before. Nate sighed, again.

There was no answer. "Parker!" he called, in a louder voice. He heard like something was bumping into the headset. "Parker?"

"Just be quiet for a minute!" she protested. "I'm in a caveau, you know?" then, there was a small pause. "It sounded well." Nate could imagine her smiling like a baby. "I'm almost opening it. Eliot and Sophie: make the director away from here just for a little while more."

"Fuck." cursed Hardison, punching the table. Nate moved his eyes on him, asking quietly to say what happened. But there was no need. "Parker, get out of there immediatly, or in less than thirty seconds they'll see you through video cameras. In some way they blocked me."

Nate kept himself from imprecating, like Hardison did just a minute before. "Get out of there. Now." he repeted, because she hasn't answered a word. "Are these things working?" he turned to Hardison with the headset in his hand, the other man shrugged.

"Maybe they've blocked the signal." he suggested, powerless. "I can't do anything from here."

"That's just perfect." concluded him, ironically. "Sophie?"

"What?" she asked, in a lower voice. She had to be still with the director of the bank. That was a bad luck.

"Is Eliot with you?" he could get Parker out of there safely. Sophie made him understand that he wasn't, without saying anything. That meant that the signal wouldn't arrive to him, because he was inside the bank for sure. He sat on the sofa, holding his head in his hands, searching for a good idea. "Sophie, try to stop the director, we need some time to let Parker get out of there." was the only thing he could say. He also needed time to think. They needed a good idea that would work perfectly.

"I have an idea." said Sophie, and with that Nate couldn't hear anything. Now, also Sophie was inside the bank.

"Shit." this time he couldn't be still.

Half an hour later, Parker and Eliot entered in Nate's apartment. "Everything's ok." said Eliot, sitting on the sofa, next to Hardison. "That was a shame." Hardison didn't answer, looking at him like he wanted to kill him.

"Sophie?" asked, instead, Nate, a little worried. Parker and Eliot looked at him like he was a fool.

"We haven't seen her." she said, like it was obvious.

Nathan answered only with a nod, then he came back in the kitchen, while the three of them where looking at each other.

"We are going to find her." that was Parker, terribly serious. Nate scratched his cheek, nervous. They didn't even know where she was. And they all knew. "Are we?"

Nate had to give an answer, but first he reflected on what he should do. "Soph?" asked, to find out if she could hear him or not. "She must be still inside the bank."

"What are we going to do, mastermind?" said Hardison, sitting at his computer, waiting for instructions.

"Do you still have that planimetry we used?" Nate asked, thoughtful. Hardison nodded.

"But..." this time was Eliot. "how are we going to enter? They already saw us."

Nate smiled. "They didn't see me or Hardison." he explained. Hardison stiffened right where he was.

"Me...?" asked, in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"More important," speaked Parker. "How do we enter? And where we are going to find Sophie?"

"We need..." Nathan said, thinking.

He had to admit that he couldn't answer at the moment.

"What?" asked Eliot, nervous.

"Let me think!" he protested, making them all quiet.

After a moment, when the door opened, they rushed towards the hall to see Sophie, who was the imagine of tranquillity. She looked at them like she wanted to be told something.

"Let it be." said Parker, going towards the other room, realizing she was worrying for nothing. "Mom" and "Dad" needed to be alone: she understood it for some reason. And so did Eliot and Hardison.

"Sorry." she said, as soon as they left.

"I was worried." it was like an accusal. He knew he shouldn't have worried that much, she was one of the best, after all.

Sophie was... astonished by the confession. But somehow it made her relieved: he was worried about... her. He leaned against the wall, more relaxed, now. "Just don't do that anymore."

She smiled. "I told..."

"How did you solve our problem?" he really wanted to know. Maybe they could have used that method another time.

She didn't want to tell him. It was... something he couldn't be happy about. "I kissed him." she confessed, in a wishper.

He hoped to have heard wrong. "What?"

"His employers are more stupid than I thought. So they kept watching us, making Eliot and Parker go away without being seen by anyone. That... worked." it sounded like an excuse, and she knew very well.

He was upset, in some way. But he was also relieved, because she was there, and she was fine. He sighed again. "It's all ok." he said, even if he didn't really mean it.

"Then..." she tried, with a weak smile on her face. "Can I do that again?"

Nate frowned. "Of course not!" he said, like it was an order. Only afterwards, he realized what he had just said.

"Ok, then." she accepted, smiling and going in the other room where the others were. He was pretty jelous, she thought with satisfaction.


End file.
